A Good Luck Charm
by defiantlyneurotic
Summary: The first time Adrien sees her it is just not his day. Though, to be fair to himself, it never really seems to be his day. AU.


**Disclaimer.: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, or any of the characters.**

* * *

The first time Adrien sees her it is just not his day. Though, to be fair to himself, it never really seems to be his day. He doesn't know why he seems to be the walking embodiment of bad luck, he just is. From the time his mother literally up and left without so much as a last "I love you", or to now where he has been left to his own devices for the day, which has led to him literally body slamming a vending machine.

The day had started off promising enough. He'd woken up to Plagg, a fluff of black fur, asleep on his face, suffocating him while he dreamt. The cat had been reluctant to move, but with enough prodding he'd eventually scampered away. Then he'd been presented with his schedule from Nathalie. A completely empty schedule from Nathalie. He'd balked, not quite sure whether he believed it or not. Nathalie assured him that his schedule was completely cleared, per his father's insistence for whatever reason. Adrien didn't question it any longer, unwilling to have his father deem it a mistake and quickly make the correct adjustments.

The only condition to his day of freedom was that he had to have his bodyguard, who Adrien had affectionally dubbed Gorilla, with him at all times. Adrien had no qualms about this. _But what to do?_ It wasn't like he had any friends to hang out with. There was Chloé, and her friend Sabrina, but he wasn't all that sure he wanted his one day of free reign to be spent with her. Which left him alone, driving around with Gorilla. But he was determined to make the most of it, no matter what.

There was a bakery they passed by. He wasn't quick enough to read the name, and he didn't bother requesting Gorilla to stop because he knew his father would never let him have a pastry, even on his day off. However, Adrien knew he could duck the Gorilla and sneak off to a vending machine if given the right opportunity. So when opportunity struck, he didn't hesitate to take what would probably be his only chance.

They were outside of some CD store, which Adrien had chosen strategically because right across the street there was a café, with a vending machine directly outside of it. While Gorilla browsed through the Jagged Stone CDs, (who knew?) Adrien checked his pockets to be sure he had enough money, and quickly scrambled out of the shop. And that was where his trouble began to arise. As soon as he had inserted his euros, and selected his purchase, things seemed to go downhill. It wouldn't come out. The stupid chip bag was stuck. Of course it was stuck.

Adrien wouldn't be deterred though. That was his goddamn chip bag in there and he was going to get it, one way or another. He tapped the vending machine first with his index finger. In the beginning, he was reluctant to risk causing any real damage. However, every minute that passed was another minute that the Gorilla could find out he was gone and come scoop him up to take him back home, because obviously he couldn't be trusted outside of the mansion. He then pounded on the machine with an open hand. When that didn't work he used his fist to bang on it. Then he moved on to more drastic measures and began ramming his shoulder into it.

Pedestrians walking by stared at him, and Adrien knew for once it wasn't because of his last name or model status. It was because he was acting like an unabashed lunatic. He didn't even notice when she came up to stand beside him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He had whirled around, startled by the sudden touch. He blinked, expecting to see Gorilla, not at all expecting to see a girl probably his age standing to his left.

She was pretty, was the first thing his brain registered. Very, _very_ pretty. Her hair was dark, but when it caught the sunlight at just the right angle, it appeared as a glimmering blue. Her eyes resembled the color of bluebells and when she smiled, her whole being seemed to light up, and his heart clenched in his chest at the sight. She was short. Shorter than him by a couple of inches, but he was a little tall as it was. Her hair was parted down the middle and separated into two pigtails secured by red ribbons. His brain short circuited for a second as he gazed at her.

"I can help," she offered, beaming at him.

"I- uh." Get it together Agreste, he mentally chided himself. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. "I mean, go ahead."

"Alright." Her smile never dimmed.

He took a step back, giving her space. He expected her to get just as crazy as he was with the machine, but she merely pressed the palm of her hand to the machine and left it there. Adrien was getting ready to open his mouth and question what she was doing, but only a second later his purchase fell. She swooped down to pick up the bag of chips and handed it to him.

"There," she grinned.

"Wow, thanks!" Adrien exclaimed, unable to hide how impressed he was. "How did you do that?"

"Uh," she scratched the back of her neck, a little embarrassed. "I've been told I'm really lucky. I don't really know how I did it. Things like that just sort of happen."

"Well I suppose your luck must come in handy we're you're in need of a snack."

Adrien laughed and her smile turned a little more shy before it disappeared completely. "Yeah, I suppose. But sometimes it doesn't really kick in until it's too late. Then what it is good for?"

He kicked at the ground as he looked at her. "Coming from someone who has been accused of being the embodiment of bad luck on numerous occasions, I'd say it's better to have luck on your side at least once than never at all."

She blinked her large, bluebell eyes at him before she nodded her head vigorously. "You're right!" She exclaimed, her smile returning.

Adrien smiled tentatively, unsure of what to do next. The girl's face flushed with color as her face seemed to light up with an idea.

"I- uh, I could give you something," the girl offered, fidgeting nervously. "To help with your luck, that is."

"Oh no! You, you don't have to!" Adrien stammered, waving his chip bag wildly in the air. "You got me this, that's good enough. I wouldn't feel right about taking anything else from you."

"I'm Marinette by the way," the girl spoke, sticking out her hand. He took it in his own, taking note of how much smaller it was than his, and shook it. "And, I want you to have it. It's nothing big, don't worry about it. It's just what I consider my good luck charm."

"I'd feel bad about taking your good luck charm," Adrien murmured as he watched her unlatch a bracelet from her wrist.

"Well, don't be," Marinette grinned at him. "I want you to have it." She retracted her hand and replaced the bracelet with it. She curled his fingers around it and winked. "Really, keep it. You seem like you need it."

And then she ran off. In the opposite direction of where he was meant to be going. He watched her, standing still like a statue, bracelet in one hand and chip bag in the other. He stood there for another minute, unsure of what to do. Then he trudged back to the CD shop where Gorilla still hadn't even realized he was missing.

It didn't dawn on him until later that day as he lay on his bed, studying his new bracelet. Adrien hadn't even told Marinette his name. And, despite her gracious gift, with his luck he would probably never see her again.

* * *

 **I'm leaving this as a one-shot for now, but I have more ideas for it, so who knows. I might come back to it one day.**


End file.
